Museum/Trivia
Trivia *When the red button is pressed, Shepherd will hold his .44 Magnum as though it were a rifle and he can shoot up to eight bullets. When out of ammo, he will switch to his sidearm, another .44 Magnum and hold it regularly. *The player can pick up both the .44 Magnum from the display and the .44 Magnum General Shepherd has. This will cause the player's maximum spare .44 Magnum ammo to increase from 18 to 36. However, both revolvers share the same bullets inside their cylinders meaning that if one of the .44 Magnums runs out of ammo and the player switches to the other .44 to avoid reloading, that revolver will also be empty. *When the player approaches the display for "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost will reenact the moment when Soap first met Captain Price in "F.N.G.". *The level image for the Museum in the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *The player has unlimited sprint in this level. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (where the Infinity Ward headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker says the player is located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *Above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope, there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *The soldiers in the S.S.D.D. exhibit have dog tags which say, "We make war that we may live in peace, Aristotle." *If the player kills Makarov, the exhibition's animation will play longer. The security guard will fall all the way down, the FSB with a riot shield will get back up but then die, and Kiril will stand for a while before actually walking out of the exhibit, then hold up his gun just like at the beginning of "No Russian". *If the player kills Cpl. Dunn in the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit before the exhibition's animation is over, Foley will walk to the display case, walk back around to the exhibit near the American flag and chat with a Ranger there. *If the red button is pressed the divers don't attack the player, despite them dropping an M9 when killed. *When getting the Juggernaut's M240, it will have a Holographic Sight on it but it still will be called M240. *When shooting the Thumper from the case, the player's character won't aim down the sights when pulling the trigger. *There are two M14 EBRs, one on the weapons exhibit and one at the Cliffhanger/Contingency Exhibit, dropped by a soldier. Both can be picked up at the same time and do not share magazines. One has Artic Camouflage and one does not. *Two weapons from COD4 are obtainable. The M1911 could be found in the weapon shelf where the handguns are and the W1200 can be obtained by killing the TF141 soldier holding it next to Ghost. **Note that the W1200 is not always obtainable; the TF141 soldier that carries it may instead be carrying an M1014. *If the signs at each exhibit are closely examined, they seem to say "Courting of the bears: Reproduction" then some indistinguishable text below. *From where the player spawns, they can immediately kill Shepherd with a headshot. *Every exhibit, save for the one of "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" can be entirely taken out from their exact positions with a well-placed Thumper shot. First Exhibit *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Takedown exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *In the Takedown exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it were a fully-automatic weapon. *If the player tries to kill Soap in the Takedown exhibit with a headshot, the bullet will go straight through him. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in "The Gulag" where he fires the flare. *In the "Cliffhanger" exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *In the exhibit depicting the level "No Russian", if the player walks into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *If the player looks at Dunn in the Washington exhibit, he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in The Pit, but without the gun. * In the No Russian exhibit, behind B2 on the Departures board, the Russian words for "You sunk my Battleship" can be seen. This can only be viewed via noclip. Second Exhibit *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". *Nikolai's Pave Low over the Favela scene has the word "Rescue" on the nose, except the "s" is replaced with a 5, so it appears as "Re5cue". Third Exhibit *Kill Sgt. Foley in the "S.S.D.D." exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier. The weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. *The glass where the scuba divers are swimming cannot be broken with anything. *Grenades, when thrown into the tank, will pass through the glass if ricocheted off the backdrop. *In the exhibit with the scuba divers, there are two Russians standing on a raised platform. When the red button is pressed, they will run straight through the yellow fence like if there was nothing. Their bodies may also lie partially inside and outside the tank. *If the player looks at the exhibit with the scuba divers and kills the Russians on the raised platform, the scuba divers will continue to swim even after the exhibit freezes. *If the player moves to the far right of the right glass or the far left of the left glass of the exhibit with the scuba divers, there will be a small gap in between the glass, and the wall in which the player could shoot the divers. If shot, the diver in the left tank's corpse will spawn outside of the glass. Weapons *If a large-sized weapon like the Barrett 50.cal or FGM-148 Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. *There are two RPG-7s in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and shares ammunition, the latter is far less accurate. *If the player picks up and fires the AT4 rocket launcher, the player's character will throw away the weapon and will not be able to pick it back up or obtain another missile from the ammo cache. *The TAR-21 in the case has a Red Dot Sight, instead of the MARS sight. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia